¡Adelante! SS NuzChallenge
by Lrae
Summary: Sigue las aventuras de Watt, entrador novatazo donde los haya, y su equipo en su viaje a través de la región de Johto. ¡Un Desafío Nuzlocke redactado en español! Cap.4: La rabia te empuja a cosas que quizás nunca te hubieras atrevido a hacer...
1. Me acaban de echar de casa

**NdlA: Re-subo el cap I que tenía en otra cuenta, no sé por qué la tenía ni qué hacía ahí, pero ahora ha vuelto (?) x'D Quizás lo siga algún día, tengo ganas. ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Antes que nada, me presento.

Me llamo Watson Ackermann (desde antes de que saliera esa serie sobre gente gigante y tal, aunque la gente a la que se lo digo en principio no se lo crea), y vivo en Pueblo Primavera desde siempre. _Todo el mundo_ (menos mi madre) me llama Watt, para acortar. Suena mil veces mejor que _Watson_.

La historia que voy a escribir no es demasiado excepcional ni importante, al menos no por ahora. Más adelante se vuelve más entretenida, y puede que hasta la encontréis interesante. En cualquier caso, espero que os guste.

-Watson "Watt" Ackermann

**~PKMN SOULSILVER*NUZLOCKE CHALLENGE~**

**Capítulo 1: ¡Y no vuelvas!**

Estaba, como cada tarde, en mi habitación, a punto de pasarme de una maldita vez el "Fight for Domains 3", cuando como de costumbre mi madre llamó a la puerta. Y cuando digo llamó, es que llamó y fuerte.

En un principio la ignoré (no fue fácil, podría tirar la puerta abajo si le pusiera un poquito más de ganas, pero tengo práctica), hasta que llegó al punto de ponerse completamente histérica, y volver a bajar las escaleras hacia el salón mientras me llamaba casi de todo menos guapo. Todo eso me hizo suponer que sería importante, así que bajé al salón tras ella a ver qué leches le pasaba.

-Hola, mamá. ¿Qué…?

-¡Sabes perfectamente qué!

Oh no. Otra vez "la charla" no…

-¡Quiero que salgas, que explores, que veas mundo como el resto de jóvenes de tu edad! ¡Ya te lo he dicho millones de veces!- gritaba mi madre, haciendo gestos amplios con los brazos para exagerar incluso más-. Me parece increíble que estés tan cerca de los diecisiete y aun no tengas ni un mísero Pokémon.

-Mamá, sabes que los Pokémon no acaban de gustarme, y por lo que he podido comprobar el sentimiento es mutuo.

No era la primera vez que tenía una salida de esas y hasta entonces siempre había conseguido escaparme, pero parece que esa vez no era el caso, así que me resigné y escuché. Ojalá no tuviera que acabar con una de esas cosas encima.

-¡No admito protestas! Elm ha venido esta mañana preguntado por ti –aquí casi se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo. ¿Qué querría de mi ese viejo loco? Por precaución, me contuve, tragué saliva y me quedé con el oído puesto-. Dice que te necesita para una especie de "misión" que él no puede hacer por la montaña de trabajo que tiene.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Nada de peros, Watson! -el tono de mi madre no admitía réplica, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-¡Venga ya! A saber lo que me pide que haga. ¡Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, no puedes obligarme a ir!

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a mí aterrizando sobre la hierba de delante de mi casa, mi mochila cayéndome en la cabeza, y el portazo de mi madre. Me levanté como pude para sacudirme la hierba de encima, pero apenas me incorporé una bola de pelo azul me tiró al suelo. Intenté quitármela lo más dignamente posible... o algo así.

-**¡AAARGH!** ¡FUERA, BICHO, FUERA! ¡AYUDA, QUE ALGUIEN ME LO QUITEEE!

-¡Marrill!- se oyó. Era mi amiga (y vecina) Lira, llamando a la pequeña aberración peluda, que se fue con ella y me dejó ponerme en pie en paz.

-¿Watt, estás bien? –me preguntó. Me atrevería a jurar que es una de las dos personas del pueblo que se preocupan por mí (contando a mi madre, aunque se empeñe en que me vaya a vivir a los bosques con criaturas con superpoderes).-¿Te has hecho daño? Sabes que Marrill es algo impulsivo. Pero solo te hace esto porque le caes bien.

"Mejor no caerle mal, entonces", me dije, pero no fui tan necio de soltárselo a la cara.

-Claro, sí, estoy bien.

-Oye, ¿dónde vas?

-¿Eh?

-Digo, si ibas a alguna parte con la mochila y todo.

¿No perdía detalle, eh? Me la recoloqué y dejé escapar un suspiro. Ese trasto era enorme, pesaba como un muerto, y el color amarillo chillón no ayudaba mucho a que no se fijaran. A saber lo que habría puesto mamá allí.

-Sí, iba hacia el laboratorio de Elm.

-¿¡Puedo ir contigo?

-Eeeeeh… claro, supongo.

Acto seguido me agarró de la camisa y empezó a correr dirección laboratorio. De verdad que no sé a quién ha salido el Marrill.

Una vez llegamos, se despidió y se fue tan repentinamente como había aparecido. Giré el pomo de la puerta del laboratorio, que se abrió con un chirrido. Ese sitio siempre me había dado mala espina, pero ese día aun más. Ojalá todo acabara rápido, así podría volver antes. Recorrí el largo pasillo central, lleno de estudiosos, científicos, papeles y estanterías, hasta llegar al fondo de la sala, donde se encontraba el profesor Elm limpiando muy concentrado una pokéball gigante. Le llamé.

-¡Ah, Watt, eres tú! –El profesor me sonrió. Llevaba puesta su bata de trabajo, algo sucia, las gafas torcidas y el pelo alborotado. De todos los bolsillos de su bata caían papeles.- Te estaba esperando. Supongo que tu madre ya te ha puesto al corriente.

Asentí sin demasiadas ganas.

-Pues verás, lo que quiero pedirte es que vayas a ver a un amigo mío, el señor Pokémon, que vive al final de la Ruta 30. Ha descubierto una cosa que quiere que mire, pero estoy demasiado ocupado y no puedo ir ahora mismo –hizo un ademán para señalar hacia un rincón, donde supuse que había una mesa bajo el ordenador, documentos y papeles-. Me harías un gran favor si fueras a recogerlo por mí...

Bueno, no estaba tan mal. No había tanto trecho hasta allí, incluso podía ir y volver en un solo día si todo iba bien. Iba a decirle que aceptaba y me iba ya, cuando...

-El camino, como sabrás, está cuajado de Pokémon, y por eso he pensado que sería conveniente que te llevaras uno de estos tres.

Dicho esto pulsó el botón central de la pokéball gigante, que se abrió. Dentro había otras tres, de tamaño normal. Ya está, metido en eso hasta las cejas, y además mi propia pequeña bioamenaza. Darme la vuelta y huir no sonaba demasiado mal.

-Escoge el que más te guste- me dijo, y sonrió otra vez. Creo que pensaba que me estaba haciendo un graaaaaaaaaaaan favor con esto.

Alargué la mano hacia la primera. De ella salió un pequeño cocodrilo azul, con los dientes muy grandes, y los ojos aún más grandes, mirándome fijamente. Juraría que hacía algo así como bizquear. Hacia fuera. Daba…miedo.

-Creo que probaré la segunda.

Dentro de la segunda había un bicho verde con una hoja en la cabeza. Me sonaba, así que pregunté:

-Una cosa, ¿este no es el que evoluciona a un dinosaurio gigante con una flor en el cuello?

-Es un Chikorita, evoluciona a Meganium -corrigió Elm, con el tono que usarías para decirle a un niño pequeño algo muy evidente.

-Soy alérgico al polen- me encogí de hombros e hice volver al Chiloquefuese. Solo quedaba la número tres. Sin esperanzas, la lancé, y que fuera lo que Celebi quisiera.

De ella salió un Cyndaquil.

Le miré sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Me arrodillé en el suelo, cerca, y le acerqué una mano. Las llamas de su espalda se apagaron de golpe, y el pequeño Pokémon caminó hacia mí para olerme. Después de unos segundos, me miró (o eso creo) y me saltó al regazo.

-Me llevo este – dije a Elm. No parecía que fuese a matarme y hasta tenía cara de majo. Lo del fuego no me gustaba mucho, pero si estaba así apagadito todo iría bien.

-Genial, muy buena elección. ¿Vas a ponerle nombre?

Nombre. No había pensado nunca en nombres para Pokémon, pero tuve un golpe de inspiración.

-Cyan- le contresté-. Le voy a llamar Cyan.

Espera, ¿nombre? ¿Iba a quedarme con esa cosa? Me levanté de golpe dispuesto a pedir una explicación, pero Elm me cortó.

-Suena bien. Podéis iros cuando queráis. Y si Cyan se cansa, puedes venir a curarlo en esta máquina de la izquierda.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, profesor.

Reprimí otro suspiro y salí del laboratorio, con el pequeño Cyndaquil tras mis pies. Le hice una seña, por probar, y saltó sobre mi hombro. Le rasqué la cabeza, alborotándole el pelo y soltó un gruñidito: parecía que más o menos nos entendíamos.

Y entonces, por primera vez, tuve un buen presentimiento sobre el viaje.

* * *

_¡Bienvenido al equipo!_

**_CYAN, Cyndaquil, macho_**

_[Placaje, Malicioso]_

_Nv. 5, Pueblo Primavera_

_Naturaleza alocada. Muy insolente. _

* * *

P.D. Si no conoces los Nuzlockes, son una especie de "desafío pokémon", en el que, básicamente, solo puedes capturar el primer pokémon de cada ruta, y si se debilitan una sola vez, se consideran "muertos" y no pueden volver a ser utilizados. Jugar a lo hardcore, un poco x3 En el cap 2 publicaré mis reglas, si llego a subirlo (¡Espero que sí! ;3)


	2. ¡Ladrón!

Hace mes y medio del anterior capítulo... pero mira, he subido el segundo. Creo que es la segunda historia que tengo que llega a este punto, viva yo. Al final de cada capítulo haré la cuenta de capturas, medallas, muertes y evoluciones. ¡A jugar!

* * *

**DESAFÍO NUZLOCKE - REGLAS PERSONALES:**

_-Sólo puedes capturar el primer pokémon que aparezca en cada ruta. Si ya lo has capturado anteriormente, puedes pasar al siguiente. _

_-Debes poner motes a todos tus pokémon._

_-Si un pokémon se debilita, será considerado "muerto" y tendrá que ser dejado permanentemente en el PC, o liberado._

_-No se pueden usar objetos curativos (pociones, antiparalizadores, antídotos...) fuera de combate._

_-No se puede usar ninguna clase de repelente._

_-No se pueden intercambiar pokémon._

_-Puedes quedarte los pokémon que se te entreguen durante el juego._

* * *

Ciudad Cerezo tampoco quedaba tan lejos. El problema es que nunca había ido solo, y menos aún con una pequeña bestiecilla a mi cargo. Me relajé un poco al ver que al menos no incendiaba las plantas de alrededor, eso estaba bien, y no pude evitar volver a preguntarme qué había visto Elm en mí para darme a Cyan y un encargo así, de golpe. Mientras pensaba, mi cyndaquil parecía conocerse la ruta mejor que yo, y de vez en cuando tomaba la delantera. Apenas tardamos un cuarto de hora o así en plantarnos en Cerezo, y una vez allí, lo primero que hice fue... ser secuestrado por un viejo que me dio unas zapatillas. Todo muy normal.

Localicé el Centro Pokémon y dejé que Cyan descansara un rato antes de pasar a la Ruta 30. Me agencié un mapa, por si acaso, aunque tampoco pareciera un camino demasiado duro. No confiaba demasiado en mí.

Mientras subíamos hacia la casa del tal señor Pokémon, tuvimos la no tan buena suerte de toparnos con un buen par de bichos salvajes más: al parecer, yo les tenía más miedo que el cyndaquil, que se encargó de ellos sin demasiada dificultad. Juraría que me miró como riéndose, pero con esos ojos, es imposible estar seguro del todo. Al llegar al final de la Ruta 30, pedí indicaciones a un par de chicos que estaban por allí, que supieron decirme dónde quedaba la casa. Llamé a la puerta algo cortado, y me abrieron dos señores, cada uno con sus cincuenta y muchos.

-¡Ah! Tú debes de ser Watt -dijo uno, el que llevaba el gorro puesto. El otro se quedó mirando a Cyan con cara de interés desde la silla donde estaba.

-Esto... sí.

-El profesor Elm nos ha puesto al tanto de tu visita. Aquí mi amigo el señor Oak podría haber ido a llevar el huevo ahora, pero le viene mejor volver a ciudad Trigal. Tiene un programa de radio, ¿sabes? Tremendamente interesante, sí.

Asentí un poco, mirando alrededor. Aquel hombre parecía verdaderamente un apasionado: la casa estaba repleta de estanterías, documentos, cajoneras... parecía una versión del laboratorio de Elm en miniatura. Se acercó a mí de golpe, sobresaltándome: no había dejado de hablar, pero hacía unos minutos que había dejado de prestarle atención. Me tendió algo, muy ilusionado, y lo cogí como pude.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un huevo Pokémon -me explicó, como quien le quiere hacer entender algo a un niño de cinco años-. No se habían visto antes por aquí, y seguro de que a Elm le interesará sobremanera. Me harías un gran favor si se lo llevaras.

-Claro, se lo daré -¿Qué remedio tenía? Había llegado hasta ahí para eso... aunque la responsabilidad de llevar encima un huevo se me hacía extraña. ¿Y si le pasara algo?

El otro señor se me acercó, sonriente. Se agachó frente a Cyan y se puso a jugar con él: tenía algo que inspiraba confianza, y el pequeño cyndaquil también lo había notado. Poco después se levantó y me miró de arriba a abajo.

-Es un pokémon bastante raro el que traes. Por el aspecto que tienes, diría que acabas de empezar a entrenarlo, ¿no es cierto? -se recolocó la bata, aún mirándome.

-Sí, señor. Me lo dieron esta mañana -me dio un poco de vergüenza admitirlo, pero si tenía algún consejo para un novatazo como yo, no estaría de más.

-Ya veo, ya veo... Puedes llamarme Oak, chico. Verás... tengo un proyecto, uno bastante ambicioso, y no me vendría del todo mal algún que otro ayudante. ¿Sabes lo que es esto? -sacó un cachivache rojo del bolsillo y, tras mirarlo unos segundos, negué-. Es una pokédex. La he estado diseñando y perfeccionando un tiempo: registra los datos de los pokémon a los que capturas y con los que te encuentras. Un invento útil donde los haya -me la entregó y la cogí como pude, aún con el huevo en las manos-. Quédatela. Los datos que recojas nos serán de ayuda en un futuro, estoy seguro. Y saluda a Elm de mi parte, hace muchísimo que no veo a ese chaval.

Me despedí de ellos mientras guardaba bien todo lo que me habían dado, sin tener muy claro qué hacer a continuación. Si se suponía que tenía que quedarme con el cyndaquil, ¿qué haría con él? Mi madre no me iba a dejar tener un tipo Fuego en casa, de eso estaba seguro. No tuvo tiempo de pensármelo demasiado: el móvil empezó a sonar como loco, y en cuanto lo encontré, lo cogí.

-¿Diga?

-¡WATT! -era el profesor Elm, y sonaba totalmente desesperado. Conociéndole, seguro que estaría tirándose del pelo con una mano y revolviendo papeles con la otra, con el móvil atrapado entre el hombro y la oreja-. ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Tienes que volver! Dios mío, oh, dios mío... ¿qué voy a hacer yo ahora? Nonononononononnn-

La llamada se cortó, y dejé ir un suspiro. Ese hombre no es más raro porque no se entrena. Aún así, la situación parecía grave, así que volví hacia Pueblo Primavera lo más rápido que pude. Casi llegando, poco después de salir ya de Cerezo, un idiota se la pegó conmigo. No sé cómo conseguí que el huevo no se rompiera, pero acabé en el suelo. Me levanté con dificultades, para descubrir que el tío que me había empujado seguía ahí, mirándome.

-Patético -se pasó una mano por el pelo rojo (seguramente teñido), y me lanzó una mirada de superioridad. Cyan se puso delante mío, gruñendo y mirándole fijamente-. Con un pokémon patético también. ¿Quieres pelea, enano?

Iba a decir que no, que ya nos íbamos, pero Cyan siguió en pose de combate, y se lo tomó como un desafío. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, había sacado su propia pokéball. Me recoloqué las gafas: nuestro oponente era un Totodile, el mismo horrendo Totodile que había visto en el laboratorio de Elm unas horas atrás. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El pelirrojo lanzó a su pokémon al ataque, y yo hice lo mismo. El totodile atacaba con furia, pero nosotros teníamos más experiencia, y Cyan había ganado nivel durante el camino. No tardamos mucho en dejarlos fuera de combate: para ser el primer entrenador al que me enfrentaba, la cosa había salido bastante bien.

-¡Tsk! -volvió a colocarse el pelo, con el mismo movimiento de antes. Me ponía nervioso-. Has tenido suerte, nada más. Volveremos a encontrarnos, y esa vez ya no te irás tan de rositas -y salió huyendo como un pidgey. Cyan olisqueó el suelo y me trajo algo. Parecía... era... una tarjeta de entrenador, la del chico al que acababa de ganar. Apenas llegué a verla cuando él mismo me la quitó de las manos-. ¿¡Qué haces con eso?! ¡Es mía! Maldito ladrón -la guardó a toda velocidad, mirándome con asco-. ¡Volveremos a vernos!

Miré como se iba y me encogí de hombros. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, me dije. Para qué molestarme. Pero al llegar al laboratorio de Elm me esperaba una sorpresa más.

-El criminal siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen... así que el ladrón... debes ser... ¡TÚ!

Quedé ciego por un momento. Después de parpadear un buen rato, vi que había un policía al lado de Elm, que me había apuntado a la cara con la linterna. Fui a excusarme, pero no hizo falta: Lira entró como un tornado, y para variar, intercedió por mí, consiguiendo convencer al policía de que no era el ladrón.

-Yo lo vi, señor policía. Tenía el pelo rojo- dijo al final.

-¿Cómo, rojo? -me giré hacia ella, sorprendido-. ¿Rojo brillante de bote?

-¿Le has visto?

-Me encontré con él viniendo hacia aquí y combatimos. Tenía al Totodile del profesor.

-¡Entonces es él! -el policía se sonrió, orgulloso como si hubiera resuelto un gran misterio-. Solo con un par de datos más... ¿No sabrás su nombre, por casualidad?

-No... espera. Sí, sí que sé quién es, vi su tarjeta -cerré los ojos un momento, haciendo memoria-. Silver. Se llama Silver.

Había tomado una decisión.

Le di el huevo del señor Pokémon a Elm, que lo recibió encantado, y después fui a despedirme de mi madre. Quizás todo fuera una enorme locura, pero me daría cuenta con el tiempo, seguro. Por ahora... Iba hacia ciudad Malva. Desafiaría al líder de su gimnasio, y si podía con él, quizás me atreviera luego con los demás. No quería volver a estar parado en casa, ahora que había visto que podía manejarme fuera. Y además, no podría tener problemas si Cyan iba conmigo.

Así que cogí más provisiones, algo más de ropa, y al día siguiente, emprendí una aventura.

* * *

_¡Bienvenidos al equipo!_

_**HUTTON, Pidgey, macho**_

_Nv. 4, Ruta 29_

_Habilidad: Tumbos_

_Naturaleza activa, voluntarioso._

**_MARIE, Weedle, hembra_**

_Nv. 3, Ruta 30_

_Habilidad: Polvo Escudo_

_Naturaleza dócil, voluntariosa._

**_GAIA, Geodude, hembra_**

_Nv. 2, Cueva Oscura_

_Habilidad: Robustez_

_Naturaleza modesta, traviesa._


	3. Inesperado

_¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Vamos con el cap 3, ¡ahora sí que he superado oficialmente mis récords anteriores! (puede que sea algo triste no haber pasado nunca de tres caps, pero yo soy muy feliz ahora mismo (?)). Me olvidé de añadir los datos de mi Geodude al capítulo anterior, ahora están allí ^^" Este me ha quedado algo más largo, pero espero que no se haga muy pesado. ¡Disfrutad!_

* * *

Ciudad Malva era más grande de lo que había imaginado. Me cuesta un poco admitir que apenas había salido nunca de Pueblo Primavera, quizás un par de veces, a Ciudad Cerezo y a ver a mis tíos en Trigal, pero, a parte de eso, nunca me habían dejado solo en una ciudad grande. Aunque la verdad, no me sentía tan solo.

Hutton caminaba a saltitos tras de mí. Era el primer pokémon que había capturado, y ya le tenía algo de cariño. Tenía una actividad tremenda, y siempre estaba aleteando de un lado a otro, sin llegar a volar, pero al final acaba volviendo conmigo. No entiendo mucho tanta fidelidad cuando apenas hace unas horas que lo he capturado, y lo mismo podría decir del resto de mi equipo por ahora. En ese momento no pensé mucho en ello: en cuanto vi el centro pokémon, pregunté si habían habitaciones libres y me dormí casi al momento en que toqué la cama. Vaya día llevaba... aunque me gustaba la perspectiva de que, a partir de ahora, todos fueran a ser más o menos así.

Al día siguiente madrugué, y di un salto a la Ruta 32, al otro lado de Malva, para entrenar un rato por la mañana, cuando hay menos gente por ahí. Se me hace raro tener ya seis pokémon: Cyan, Hutton, Gaia (la Geodude que capturé en la Cueva Oscura, y que parece tener perfectamente claro como mantener a raya a los otros dos), Bell, mi Bellsprout, y Morgana, la nueva del equipo, una Rattata que por alguna razón, parecía tener más experiencia que los demás de mi equipo juntos. Puede ser de ayuda, les vendrá bien tener a alguien que sepa de esto un poco más que yo. Quizás incluso pueda aprender de ella también.

Ya que estábamos en Malva, aproveché para dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Al equipo le sentó bien, y la verdad es que es una ciudad preciosa. A media tarde llegamos a la torre Bellsprout, y aunque a mí no me daba demasiada buena espina, Bell insistió en entrar y la seguí. Parecía emocionada dando vueltas por allí, incluso posaba delante de las estatuas de Bellsprout y bailoteaba al ritmo al que se movía, despacio, el pilar central de la torre. Se me sigue haciendo algo raro verla andar con esas ramitas que tiene como patas, pero creo que poco a poco me voy acostumbrando.

A lo tonto, llegamos hasta arriba de la torre. Había un par de monjes más, que insistieron en retarnos a un combate, pero gracias a Morgana no duraron mucho. Me adelanté hasta el fondo, pensando en mirar por las ventanas desde donde, seguro, se podría ver al menos hasta la siguiente ciudad, pero entonces...

-Eres fuerte, chico. Peleas bien, pero quizás no deberías tratar así a tus...

-¿Mis qué, viejo? No tienes derecho a decirme cómo debo criar a mis pokémon después de como han quedado los tuyos -esa voz. Era inconfundible, pero ¿Qué hacía él allí?-. Recupérate de esta si puedes, y piensa en retirarte, que ya estás mayor.

Me dieron ganas de adelantarme y decirle un par de palabras bien dichas, pero desapareció antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pillarle. Un momento después, me dije que seguramente no se me habría ocurrido nada bueno que soltarle. Bell corrió hacia el señor, sentado en el suelo, que había recibido los gritos, y poco después me acerqué yo también.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor...?

-Anselmo -me cortó él, sin mala intención, y se ayudó de Bell para levantarse disimulando un par de poses-. Siento que hayas tenido que ver este espectáculo, chico. La gente así debería darse cuenta de que no está haciendo las cosas bien.

Hablamos un poco más. Resultó que era de alguna manera la autoridad de la torre, y me preguntó si podría ver hasta dónde llegaba mi unión con los pokémon con un combate. No me negué: el tipo era duro, y no me había encontrado con un hoothoot antes, pero no tuvimos muchos contratiempos. Parecía satisfecho, y una vez acabada la batalla me dio una MT, Destello, y una Cuerda Huida. Si seguía con la aventura seguramente me metiera en un par de cuevas más, y posiblemente la necesitara más adelante, así que le di las gracias y salí de allí.

Ya era tarde. No me molesté en mirar el reloj porque tenía apagado el móvil, ya que uno de mis "nuevos amigos" de la ruta 30, un tal Chano, no dejaba de gastar saldo intentando hablar conmigo por alguna extraña razón. Empecé a caminar por la ciudad de nuevo, creía que sin rumbo, pero mis pasos me llevaron justo delante del Gimnasio Malva. Leí el letrero atentamente: al parecer, era un experto en tipo volador. Me giré hacia Gaia, que iba a mi lado, y chocó los puños, desafiante. Le sonreí.

-A por ellos, enana.

**~v~**

Me planté ante el líder en cero coma, gracias al Lanzarrocas que había aprendido hace poco mi pokémon. Gaia podía ser relativamente bruta cuando quería. Pegaso (que vaya nombre, también) me miró con superioridad y sacudió el pelo, manteniendo la pose unos segundos como para que me fijara. Puse cara de circunstancias y miré a mi pokémon, que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Así que un nuevo aspirante, eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres lo suficientemente bueno, que podrás derrotar a un líder experimentado y tan increíble como soy yo? No es como si tuvieras cara de ser espectacular tampoco, ¿no eres un poco mayor para haber empezado a entrenar ahora? Porque apuesto a que no podrías... ¡Ay!

Gaia, hasta las narices de su palabrería, le había tirado un guijarro. Pequeño. A la cara.

-Bien, mensaje captado -volvió a colocarse el pelo y me miró, molesto-. ¡Prepárate!

**~v~**

La verdad es que muy desafiante no fue.

El Pidgey cayó de un golpe de Lanzarrocas tras fallar un par de turnos, y el Pidgeotto costó un poco más: los Ataque Arena del Pidgey habían afectado a Gaia, no dejaba de usar Respiro y además le sacaba nivel, aunque no mucho. Pero nos deshicimos de ellos, y para la sorpresa de Pegaso y la mía propia, tenía la primera medalla en mis manos.

Volví al centro Pokémon, y dejé salir a todos para celebrarlo. Hasta Morgana parecía contenta con el triunfo, y teniendo en cuenta la cara de enfado que había llevado puesta todo el día, ya era mucho. Me fui a dormir pronto, también agotado, y al día siguiente pasé por la Tienda antes de despedirme de Ciudad Malva. Allí me esperaban dos sorpresas: la primera, un paquete de mi madre, con otra muda de ropa, fotos de familia, un tupper con la cena y una carta en la que me decía que ya me echaba de menos, no me olvidara de irlo lavando todo, que comiera bien y que la llamara de vez en cuando. Le di las gracias al cartero, que se fue disimulando una risilla por lo bajo. En cuanto a lo segundo...

-¡Watt! Te he estado buscando -era el padre de Lira y ayudante de Elm, con el pelo alborotado y la bata sucia. Seguramente, acabaría de venir desde el Laboratorio-. El profesor Elm se ha enterado de que ya estabas aquí y de golpe se ha emocionado mucho y me ha mandado a que te dé esto -me tendió algo que me costó reconocer: era el Huevo que le llevé hace dos días, en una especie de cápsula especial para protegerlo. Lo recogí, sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer con él-. Dice que es mejor que te lo quedes, eclosionará antes si va con pokémon sanos. Y que cuando nazca, le gustaría que fueses a enseñárselo. Yo mejor me vuelvo ya... tendré que echar a lavar esta bata. Cuídate, chaval -me puso una mano en el hombro, y sonrió- y si ves a Lira, dale un abrazo de mi parte.

Me despedí de él, asegurándole que lo haría, y cada uno nos fuimos por nuestro lado. Cyan, detrás de mí, se puso nervioso de golpe, e intenté calmarle. Miré alrededor, sin saber muy bien qué habría podido pasar, y tras dejar a Marie en el PC para hacer sitio al Huevo, seguí mi camino de nuevo a la Ruta 32. No me di cuenta de que una mujer, escondida en las sombras entre edificios, se sonreía.

**~v~**

La Ruta 32 era larga de narices, y uno se cansa de caminar tanto. Por suerte, al final había otro Centro en el que pudimos parar a descansar unas horas. Según me dijeron, Pueblo Azalea ya no quedaba muy lejos. Sólo tenía que atravesar una pequeña cueva, seguramente llena de recovecos, grietas, seguramente entrenadores, y Zubats. Muchos Zubats. Y a mí no me gustan nada.

Me resigné. Es lo que tocaba, había cueva, había Zubats. Así que poco después, reemprendimos la marcha. La gruta resultó ser una de las tres salidas de la Cueva Unión, y para mi sorpresa... no vi ni un Zubat en todo el camino. Eso era un buen presagio, estaba convencidísimo, y no me equivocaba... no del todo.

Justo al salir de ella, la cápsula del huevo empezó a pitar y a hacer ruidos raros. El huevo estaba empezando a romperse. Hice salir a todos los demás, para que vieran qué ocurría, y cogí el huevo en brazos. Sólo la parte superior se desprendió.

Era una cría de Togepi, y me pareció que bostezaba. Gaia sonrió nada más verlo y lo cogió en brazos, y los demás se arremolinaron entorno a ella, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo. Yo cogí una pokéball de la bolsa, para tenerlo oficialmente, como el padre de Lira me había recomendado antes de irse, lo "capturé" e inmediatamente después le volví a dejar salir.

-Bienvenido al equipo, Bran -le acaricié la cabeza, y dejó escapar un ruidito adorable. Pero antes de poder seguir conociendo al Togepi, oí a alguien discutir algo más adelante.

-¿¡Disuelto?! ¡Já! Nunca llegamos a irnos del todo, idiota. El equipo Rocket siempre vuelve.

¿Espera, qué? ¿El Team Rocket? Me adelanté, extrañado, con todo el disimulo del que era capaz. Cyan me seguía, con las llamas de la espalda apagadas.

-P-pero ese chico, Red... hace años...

-Nos hemos reformado. Ahora somos más, más organizados, más fuertes, y esta vez no podrán pararnos, ¿me oyes? Así que vuelve al pueblo y déjanos en paz. Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer.

Había un recluta. Uniforme negro, R naranja, gorra y pelo teñido de un rosa extraño, y enfrente suyo, un señor, seguramente ciudadano de Azalea, temblando como una hoja, que asintió como pudo y se marchó, corriendo.

Volví con mis pokémon y, disculpándome por las prisas, les devolví a la pokéball. Algo raro estaba pasando, y aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que podía llegar a hacer y lo que no, ahora tenía un equipo, y no iba a dejarlo sin descubrir.

* * *

_¡Bienvenidos al equipo! _

**_BELL, Bellsprout, hembra_**

_Nv. 3, Ruta 31_

_Habilidad: Clorofila_

_Naturaleza audaz, cuerpo resistente_

**_MORGANA, Rattata, hembra_**

_Nv. 4, Ruta 32_

_Habilidad: Agallas_

_Naturaleza fuerte, muy insolente._

**_BRAN, Togepi, macho_**

_Huevo recibido del Sr. Pokémon y eclosionado en Ruta 32._

_Habilidad: Dicha_

_Naturaleza plácida, le gusta correr._

_**Marie**__ evolucionó a Kakuna al nivel 7, y luego a Beedrill al nivel 11. Luego, la dejé en el PC para hacer sitio al huevo (y me sentí una mala persona)._

_Equipo actual:__** Cyan, Hutton, Gaia, Bell, Morgana, Bran**; nivel medio del equipo, 14._

Muertes: 0, Capturas: 5, Medallas: 1

Y... bueno, casi como recompensa por tragarse esto hasta aquí, Fanfiction no me deja poner links por asuntos de spam, pero he dibujado a los personajes del nuzlocke, Watt y los bichos que tengo hasta ahora. Para verlos, solo **ve a DeviantArt (.com) y escribe "Watt, no margines a Marie"** en el buscador. Debería ser lo único que saliese al buscar, ¡Muchas gracias!


	4. Rabia

_¡Y aquí estamos, C4! Oficialmente mi fic más largo... Muchas gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora, intentaré seguir manteniendo un ritmo y dejaros algún extra, como los dibujos del C3, de vez en cuando! El anterior capítulo era largo, este se queda corto. ¿Se compensa así? x'DDDD! En el siguiente cap, ¡combates! A ver si saco fuerzas y consigo escribirlos esta vez. Me cuestan mucho, me quedan aburridos..._

_De paso, ¡gracias a los dos reviewers anónimos 8D! me gusta contestar los comentarios, pero si no hay cuenta vinculada no me deja, así que os daré las gracias por aquí. Espero no tener problemas, ese Miltank es el terror si no vas preparado._

* * *

-¿Has venido a ver a mi abuelo?

Una niña de unos seis años me miraba fijamente, con la puerta entreabierta. Nada más llegar a Pueblo Azalea y parar en el centro Pokémon, oí a un par de entrenadores comentar lo de los supuestos Rocket cerca del pozo, aunque al parecer, no se habían acercado por miedo a que los rumores fueran reales. Se decía que estaban cortándoles las colas a los slowpoke del pueblo, para luego venderlas como delicatessen. Uno de ellos comentó que había un tal César en el pueblo que no dudaría en ir a por ellos si lo supiera... y les pregunté dónde podía encontrarle. Al parecer, esa chiquilla era su nieta.

-Venía a avisarle, nada más. Hay un par de... tíos muy raros en el pozo. No es que tenga muchas ganas de tener que ver con ellos, pero según me han dicho, tu abuelo podría... -fui bajando poco a poco el tono de voz: el "abuelo" era un armario empotrado, con el pelo blanco, sí, pero con una voluntad en los ojos capaz de echar atrás a un Tauros.

-Define "tío raro", chaval -dijo, calmado, sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-R-reclutas Rocket. Vi a uno. No sé si van en serio o era un farol o qué pero llevaba el uni-

César cogió un par de pokéball, se las engastó en el cinturón y salió a paso rápido, casi atropellándome, hacia el Pozo. Le seguí medio dudoso, preguntándome si realmente valía la pena, pero cuando le vi bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la parte de abajo, oscuro como boca de lobo (y con esos chilliditos de Zubat de fondo, lo cual lo ponía todo aún peor), me lo pensé mejor y decidí firmemente quedarme arriba hasta que volviese a subir, o los Rocket huyeran de allí.

Pero pasaban el tiempo, y no volvía. Tampoco veía a nadie moverse al asomarme, ni oía voces o ruidos de combate. Al final, unos diez minutos después, devolví a Cyan a su pokéball, cerré los ojos, apreté los dientes y bajé, poniendo todo el cuidado del mundo en no matarme por el camino. Al llegar abajo y tocar por fin suelo firme con el pie, solté un suspiro y miré alrededor.

El señor César seguía allí.

Me acerqué deprisa, pero insistió en que no le ocurría nada, y se levantó por su propio pie. Vi que cojeaba bastante del pie derecho, pero a parte de eso, no parecía tener nada demasiado grave.

-He resbalado, y el tobillo... apenas puedo apoyarlo. No podría pelear en este estado, pero creo que podría ingeniármelas para subir. Ese cyndaquil tuyo parece fuerte, y al parecer tienes un par de pokémon más. Intenta echarles, son como ovejas. Asusta a uno y los demás se acobardarán.

Protesté, pero ya había comprobado anteriormente que no servía de mucho: César pasó olímpicamente de mí, y subió las escaleras aún usando un solo pie, y dejándome a mí abajo, completamente solo, y con parte de una banda de terroristas en una cueva. Un planazo.

Cyan me empujó con el morro. Sabía que eso me animaba cuando no sabía bien qué hacer, y lo consiguió. Me agaché para acariciarle la cabeza, y él se subió a mi hombro. Si teníamos que enemistarnos con delincuentes, lo haríamos juntos. Me adelanté, y lo primero que vi fue... a uno de los Slowpoke. Me agaché y le hablé, pero no parecía responder. Sólo unos segundos después, alzó la cabeza, me miró, y luego la dejó caer, para no levantarla.

Gaia salió de la pokéball y lo cogió en brazos. Al parecer quería despertarle, parecía preocupada. Creo que sabía, más o menos, lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero no entendía por qué. Le puse una mano en la cabeza, e hice que lo dejase de nuevo donde había estado antes. Y entonces, me di cuenta de que yo tampoco sabía por qué.

Me levanté de golpe y apreté los puños. Cyan encendió las llamas de la espalda, aún estando sobre mi hombro. Noté el calor, pero en vez de asustarme, lo agradecí. Porque él sentía lo mismo que yo.

Fui hacia el fondo de la cueva, andando más rápido de lo que pensé que podría. Mi cyndaquil gruñía, mientras Gaia se acercaba a todo Slowpoke que veía, y si aún estaba bien, lo llevaba de nuevo al agua. Cuando ya empezaba a pensar que esos animales se habían largado, oí un grito, aún más adentro, y corrí hacia allí. Uno de ellos, con el pelo azul y pintas de jefe, acababa de cortarle la cola a un Slowpoke que se había quejado unos cinco segundos después, y la guardaba en una especie de cámara que entregó a uno de los reclutas.

-Con esto vamos bien por hoy. Mañana ya volveremos, no hay que agotar los recursos en un solo día, ¿eh? ¿Eh?

Los soldados le rieron la supuesta broma. Yo no lo hice.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres?

Mi pokémon saltó al suelo, con las llamas de la espalda ardiendo con violencia. Clavé la mirada en el tipo del pelo azul, aunque tenía algo que me hacía estremecerme, y me pregunté, de nuevo, qué estaba haciendo.

-Otro niñato que juega a ser el héroe -abrió los brazos y se giró hacia mí, con una sonrisa que daba asco-. Vete a casa, ¿quieres? Seguro que tu madre está muy, muy preocupada por ti. Y llévate a tu rata. La próxima vez que te veamos, nos la llevaremos nosotros. ¿Hm? -hizo un gesto con la mano, y los secuaces empezaron a cargar cajas hacia el exterior. No contaron con la geodude, que rodó contra sus pies, haciéndoles caer. Y al ver el valor que tenían ellos... yo no pude ser menos.

-No te irás de aquí.

Me subí las gafas, casi clavándome las uñas en el interior de la mano que aún tenía cerrada. El líder sonrió y cogió una de las pokéball que llevaba.

-Soy el comandante Protón, del Team Rocket. Y vas a recordar esta batalla.

Dejó salir a su Zubat y su Koffing, mirándome con suficiencia. Gaia se adelantó, haciendo chocar los puños contra el suelo, y Cyan se envolvió en fuego, dejando escapar un gruñido que, unos segundos después, cambió. Cuando se disolvieron las llamas, ya no era un Cyndaquil. Y la sonrisa cambió de dueño.

-Definitivamente, va a ser memorable.

**~v~**

Como había dicho César, una vez que el jefe cayó, los demás huyeron, dejando las cajas detrás. Avisaría en el pueblo... y que ellos decidieran qué hacer con ellas. Lo primero que hice al volver, fue ir a la casa del señor e informarle de que todo estaba bien. Cyan iba detrás de mí, casi dando saltos de alegría. Se me hacía extraño verle tan grande, y además, con los ojos abiertos, pero estaba claro que seguía siendo él. Se me escapó una risa, liberando tensión, más que nada. Aún no conseguía creerme qué acababa de ocurrir, pero si algo estaba claro, es que había pasado. Y si había conseguido eso, quizás, en un futuro... podríamos hacer mucho más.

* * *

_¡Bienvenidos al equipo!_

**_CATBUG, Hoppip, macho_**

_Nv. 6, Ruta 33_

_Habilidad: Clorofila_

_Naturaleza activa, algo orgulloso_

**_PILAR, Paras, hembra_**

_Nv. 6, Encinar_

_Habilidad: Efecto Espora_

_Naturaleza pícara, extremadamente curiosa._

_¡**Cyan** evolucionó a **Quilava**! (qué adorable es, me enamora la animación de cuando te sigue)_

_Equipo actual:** Cyan, Hutton, Bran, Morgana, Bell, Gaia**. Nivel medio: 16._

_(Tendría que haber capturado al primer bicho en el Pozo Slowpoke y en la Cueva Unión, pero mis pequeñas bestias pardas los debilitaron x'D...)_


End file.
